Hidden Feelings
by Nene2
Summary: For my friend Princess of Dreams. Another one of my short AAML fics. Hope you like it. Please r


Hidden feelings  
  
This AAML fic is dedicated to my friend Sarah a.k.a Princess of Dreams. Hope you like this pal and you better start writing the Twerps soon! ^~  
  
********************  
  
After another win across their journey, Misty and Ash set off once more, looking for more challenges on the way. Ash, as usual, was overly confident and boasting about it like there was no tomorrow. "I'm the best, 10 wins in a row!" "That's the fourth time you've told me that Ash, I think I get the point," replied Misty. "Well a few more times can't hurt," grinned Ash. "Yeah, whatever Ash," replied Misty sarcastically.  
  
"You're just jealous because you're not as good a Pokemon trainer as I am," boasted Ash "Jealous? Of what? Of being an arrogant person?" yelled Misty. She tried to keep her cool, but somehow she couldn't stop the insulting words coming out of her mouth. "You're such a kid sometimes Ash, can't you see that you have to grow up some day or you'll never become a Pokemon Master?" "I'll still amount to ten times what you'll ever be!" retorted Ash Misty's eyes were full of hurt. She couldn't believe the words she was hearing. "You'll never become the famous Pokemon you want to become Ash."  
  
"Why do you care anyway? If that's what you think of me, then why do you still hang around me and why do you even care about me?" Ash challenged. Through all the hurt and anger that she was feeling all at the same time, Misty said something that she would regret later. "Why do I care? Because I love you, that's why!" As soon as those words left her mouth, Misty gasped and covered her mouth with her hand in a desperate attempt to push those words back into her mouth. But what has been said cannot be unsaid.  
  
Ash's mouth was open in shock and his eyes were as wide as marbles as he stared at his best friend. His mind was spinning so fast that he couldn't think straight. "What.what did you just say?" stuttered Ash his voice was barely louder than a whisper. "I.I." for the first time ever Misty didn't know what to say. So she turned and did the only thing she could and ran. Her hands were covering her face, which had tears starting to flow down her cheeks and she didn't even look back once to see Ash staring after her in complete astonishment.  
  
Ash saw Misty run further and further away from him. He knew that he should run after her, but his legs wouldn't listen. Frozen on the spot, Misty's words lingered in Ash's mind. "Why do I care? Because I love you, that's why!" Suddenly Ash realised that if he didn't find Misty he would lose her forever. Shaking his head Ash ran off, intent on finding Misty no matter what. Meanwhile Misty had found a place in the forest that they were staying in so that she could cry. She had held back her tears when she was in front of Ash, because she didn't want him to see her so weak. Yet now she let her emotions take over and she made no attempt to stop the stream of tears that flowed down her cheeks.  
  
Why was I so stupid? How could I have let myself tell Ash that I love him? Now he's going to hate me forever. I don't know how to face him again.  
  
Misty was so lost in her tears that she didn't hear footsteps approaching her. "Misty!" Misty spun around and she saw Ash, about 5 metres away from her, quite out of breathe. Her eyes widened in surprise. Why did he follow me? She was about to run off again, but before she could, Ash ran in front of her and his arms out, blocking her.  
  
"Ash leave me alone," Misty's voice was dry and she was choking on her tears. "No, not until you tell me what you meant." Misty couldn't believe Ash's words. "What do you mean by that? Didn't I make it clear enough to you?" Misty's voice began to get louder and with each word more tears formed in her usually sparkling and cheerful eyes. Feeling herself about to cry again, Misty turned away from Ash. She was surprised when Ash reached out and grabbed her wrist forcing her to look at him.  
  
"What do you want Ash?" her last words came out with a painful tone. "I want to know if you meant what you said before." Misty looked down at the ground to avoid Ash's gaze. She couldn't bear to look at him. "Misty look at me," and yet Misty still did not look at her friend. "Is it true? Do you love me?" his voice was so calm. "It doesn't matter." this time even though she tried not to Misty started to cry once again. "Yes it does!" Ash forced Misty to look up straight at him. Once their eyes made contact Misty feel she couldn't look away.  
  
"Tell me Mist, do you love me?" Ash repeated once more, never breaking the eye contact between them. "Yes.I do" Misty's voice was so low that Ash almost didn't hear her, but a grin formed across his lips when he did. Misty however didn't see the grin on Ash's face because she returned her gaze to the ground after she answered Ash.  
  
"But that doesn't mean anything since you could never have feelings for me." Misty broke down in tears. When she felt Ash's hands leave her wrist and hold her by the waist instead she looked up and saw the grin across his face. "And how do you know I don't have feelings for you?" he smiled, almost smirking at her. She stared at him in confusion at the look he gave her. "How could you ever love me?" she questioned. "I don't know how, but I know that I do," he whispered, his smirk leaving his face.  
  
Misty almost fainted right there and then. Did she hear properly? Was that her mind playing tricks on her? "You.you do? You love me?" Misty was so shocked that she could feel herself shaking. "And all this time you think I didn't have any feelings for you," his smile made her heart melt. Slowly, Ash pulled Misty closer to him and hugged her, wrapping his arms around her. On instincts, Misty rested her head on Ash's chest and her arms wrapped themselves around his. Misty couldn't believe it, was this really true? Had her dream really become a reality?  
  
Once again, Misty cried but out of happiness and as she cried her hold on Ash tightened. After a while, Ash started to separate from Misty. Misty eyes widened once more as she looked into her friend's eyes scared that what he said was all a lie. But when he flashed her a smile, she knew for certain that Ash did love her. "Mist, I love you. I can't believe I didn't realise it sooner, but I guess I was just too blind to see that you're the perfect girl for me," Misty smiled back at Ash and almost cried once more. She had never known of this side of Ash before.  
  
"It's getting late, we better get back before Brock comes searching for us," he whispered as Misty stared into Ash's eyes. She nodded and hand in hand they walked back to camp Within minutes they were back at camp and they decided to go to bed. Ash tucked Misty into her sleeping bag as he took in her beauty under the moonlight. "Goodnight my angel," Ash grinned at Misty who smiled back while blushing at the same time. "Goodnight my prince."  
  
Ash started to walk away and just as Misty was about to close her eyes Ash came running back to her. "Wait Misty, I forgot to give you something." "Give me what?" she looked at her lover with a questioning look. He grinned, "Close your eyes first." She trusted him and did so. Misty was nervous and excited at the same time, but when nothing happened she began to get worried.  
  
She was about to open her mouth and ask Ash when suddenly she felt something press against her lips. She had no idea what it was but when she did, her eyes jerked open and she was right. All she could see was Ash, eyes closed, kissing her ever so gently.  
  
Smiling through their kiss she closed her eyes once more and after a few seconds she started to slowly kiss her lover back. So this is what it's like to have your first kiss, thought Misty. They stayed in that position for about a minute before Ash slowly broke away from Misty. Misty gaze into Ash's eyes and felt herself get hypnotised in his eyes.  
  
"Ash, I'm sorry about yelling at you before. I have every faith in you that you will achieve your dream," whispered Misty. "I'm the one that should be sorry Misty. I shouldn't have yelled at you," apologised Ash "I love you so much Ash," smiled Misty never breaking off her contact with Ash. "I know and I love you heaps too my angel," and before Misty could reply, Ash slowly leaned down to capture Misty's lips in a soft and gentle kiss once more.  
  
"And you already made my dream come true Misty," grinned Ash, as he embraced his love. That night, Misty and Ash fell asleep in each other arms, grins plastered across their face. They both knew that no matter what happens, they'd always have each other. And that's all that matters to them  
  
************************* Geez, I haven't written a Pokemon fic for ages. I hope you all liked this one and enjoyed reading it just as much as I enjoyed writing this for my friend, who is going to finish her AAML fic soon, I'm sure. ^~ Anyway, please review this fic for me. 


End file.
